


A Starry Dawn

by OccupationLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Insecurities, Neighbors, Overthinking, Social Media, compliments, the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Sometimes compliments left things to be desired and questions to be answered. For Amelia, getting them meant lying awake at night and wondering if there were any hidden meanings--that is until she meets Monika.





	A Starry Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Second Entry, Day 1 Gerame week!  
> I hope you enjoy this!

If there was one thing that Amelia was always being compared to it was the sun. She heard it frequently in her day to day life; so, she adopted it for herself. “Your smile is so bright” and “You look like you belong to the summer” were some of her favorite compliments and she couldn’t help but feel like she were some sort of beach sprite or ocean spirit when she heard them. She was used to the comparisons--appreciated them even--but when she was alone at night with nothing but her racing thoughts she inevitably found faults in those same comments.

If she was like the sun, did that mean that she was destined to be alone in the great empty void of space? That no one would ever cross that gap or get close to her out of fear and maybe even the accurate sense that she might be draining for them. 

Did it mean that she was too bright, too loud, too excitable for others to enjoy being around her? Did it mean her social media feed would be all anyone ever truly saw of her? They thanked her for her warmth, complimented her for things she had no true control over, and left without a trace. She had plenty of people that liked or followed her online but what did her real friends think of her?

Those insecurities were her deepest secrets, fears that she held close to her. She found herself watching other people and wondering not only what they really thought of her but what they thought of themselves. Did they have things that bothered them about themselves? What were they? Did the boy on the beach get compared to Hercules? Was he self-conscious of his body because of it?

Did the girl at the cafe get compared to Snow White? Was she worried that people missed how intelligent she was because of her natural beauty? 

Amelia was sure everyone had something that bothered them but it was hard to tell what; she hoped that it was the same for her.

She was watching people as she walked--which is exactly how she ended up running straight into another woman. Amelia blinked and took a step back an apology already on her lips but the second she looked into the other’s face her word stuck in her throat.

If Amelia was the sun, then this other girl was the moon; if Amelia belonged to the summer, this woman belonged to the winter, and she had never been more starstruck in her life. Flawless skin, dark blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair had her immediately thinking about the night sky. The other woman raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you okay?”

Amelia nodded slowly and reached her hand out, “Ah, yes. I’m sorry I ran into you; my name is Amelia, nice to meet you.”

The other shifted the black duffel-bag on her shoulder but didn’t reach for her hand, “I’m Monika. And I’m in a rush, so if you’ll excuse me.”

And she pushed her way around Amelia and back onto her path. She watched her go, wondering if she’d ever see her again.

* * *

 

She spent that night trying to find the other woman on social media in the hopes that she could get to know her better. While her searching proved unsuccessful online, when she got up and decided to go outside for fresh air, her eyes didn’t fail her. Three doors down, Monika was also leaning on the balcony of their apartment building and looking at the sky.

Under the stars, Amelia couldn’t help but notice the way the light of the moon reflected off the other girl’s skin in perfect luminescence. Amelia cleared her throat and walked in her direction, “Hey, I ran into earlier didn’t I?”

Monika glanced at her, “Quite literally.”

Amelia smiled, “I didn’t know we lived in the same apartment building.”

The other woman shrugged, “I see you come and go all the time. I don’t really stand out as much as you do, though. Amelia, right?”

“Yep! And you’re Monika!.”

She watched as her new neighbor--to her knowledge at the very least--shook her head as if she were amused, “That I am.”

There was something perfect in the beauty that radiated off of Monika, something that left Amelia feeling dumb and breathless all at the same time, “Has anyone ever told you that you could have a career in modeling?”

Monika turned to face her, eyes shocked, “No, actually. Um...why?”

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, “Well, I just--You’re really pretty is all. I’m not, like, in the industry or anything I just think you could have a shot.”

There were a couple of beats of silence before Monika started laughing uncontrollably, “You’re--you’re funny. If either of us had a chance it’d be you.”

Amelia grinned but said nothing, knowing that given the chance she’d have said the same thing over again. If only the woman in front of her believed her when she said it.

* * *

 

She spent the next few months attempting and succeeding at becoming friends with Monika. She showed up a couple of days after their meeting at Mo’s door with movies in hand and the other woman had let her in with a laugh. It became routine between the two of them to have a movie night every Thursday.

They would sit on Monika’s couch and comment on all of the ridiculous things that happened. It wasn’t long before they were the best of friends and Amelia couldn’t solidly remember what it was like before they knew each other.

“Has anyone ever told you that you smile like the sun? Your smile is so bright and beautiful.”

And she remembered. She remembered the comments on her Instagram photos; she remembered all her questions from before Monika was around. She found herself staring into Mo’s eyes but she couldn’t smile like she had been just seconds before, “I--yeah, I hear that a lot actually.”

Mo shifted closer to her, “You don’t seem to--Is it something that bothers you?”

Amelia shrugged, “It’s not that it bothers me really--or the statement itself doesn’t--but don’t you think it’d be really lonely to be the sun? You have all these planets rotating around you but if anything gets too close they get burned out, right?”

Monika wrapped an arm around her, “Oh, I see. That makes sense; but, you know, the sun will always have the moon. The light of the moon is a reflection of the sun; so, if we’re speaking metaphorically, then you make people happy. Your happiness is contagious.”

It had never been explained like that; but now that it had she couldn’t help but grin at the idea, “You really think so?”

Mo nodded, “Well, I can only speak for myself but you make  _ me _ happy at the very least.”

She laughed, “Good because you make me happy too.”

Mo smiled and nodded, “That’s--that’s good.”

* * *

 

Sometimes, they went outside and stargazed after their movie; it was on one of those nights that Amelia realized that fate-- destiny, whatever she wanted to call it-- must have been on her side. Otherwise, there would be no possible way that she would have found someone like Monika so easily. Mo’s eyes always shined when they were directed at the sky. She was and always had been stunning.

Amelia reached out a placed a hand on Mo’s arm, “Monika?”

Blue eyes filled with stars shifted over to her, “Hmm?”

Amelia pressed her forehead against the other girl’s, “You’re my moon.”

Monika smiled, “I know.”

“You do?”

Monika shrugged and looked back at the sky, “Maybe I didn’t  _ know _ but I sure hoped that if you wanted someone to always be around it was me.”

Amelia tackled her in a hug, “You’re more than the moon. You’re the whole night sky.”

Mo laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “If I’m the night sky then you’re the dawn coming over the horizon saying today is going to be a good day.”

She grinned and leaned in for a kiss, “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
